Bittersweet
by Anne's Tantrums
Summary: A café where they first met, it is also where they ended. Possibly the worst two minutes of her life.


**Title:** Bittersweet

 **Genre:** Angst, Romance

 **Pairing:** GraLu

 **Summary:** A café where they first met, it is also where they ended. Possibly the worst two minutes of her life.

 **Note:** Short but... I guess it broke my heart a little. Huhu. Enjoyyy!

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not Hiro Mashima. :)

* * *

"Gray..."

"Lucy, just get to the point."

She swallowed quietly, reminding herself of her promise to herself: to not let out tears in front of him. She didn't want to show him her vulnerability, that she was breaking down. Whatever would be the result, she wanted him to see her smile. If he would leave, she wanted him to remember that she sent him off happily. She wished that deep down she could do that truthfully but all she could do was pretend, because for the past few months, that was what she put her best in.

"Our relationship is—"

"Not working out anymore?" Gray finished for her, which she was thankful for.

Although she was nervous about the whole thing, she managed to nod. She refused to say anything for she might say something that would worsen their situation. She wanted to speak up but at the same time, she just wanted to keep quiet and let Gray decide the whole thing. Lucy had decided she would respect Gray's choices. Whether to fight for their relationship or not, it was in Gray's hands. Now she wished he'd do the better thing. For the two of them.

"So what are we gonna do?"

 _Fight for it._ It had been her decision at first, her plea to make their relationship last longer. They had been together for over two years and it would be difficult for her to give that up. She didn't know how Gray felt about ending their two-year relationship. Lately, however, doubts clouded in her mind, making her rethink if it would be better to fight for them, to make them be like before: happy, carefree, loving.

She shrugged her shoulders casually with a tiny smile. "I don't know."

Gray took a long glance at her, staring right into her brown eyes. _"I love your eyes,"_ he had said before. She stared back, seeing her reflection in his eyes, clear unlike their relationship and their future. As he leaned back on his chair, she watched his hand grab his glass of water, tightening for a brief second, like how the knots in her stomach tightened in nervousness. They were so different from before. It used to be butterflies in her stomach, not knotted ropes that made her feel a little sick. At least she could still see herself in his eyes.

 _"If you see yourself in a man's eyes, clear and unclouded, fight for him."_ Her father's voice rang about in her head, reminding herself of all the life lessons her parents had taught her. At the moment, she desperately wanted to say _'Let's make it work,'_ but she held back because she didn't know if Gray wanted the same thing anymore. She herself didn't know what she wanted. Did she want to fight for them because she loved him or because she did not want to waste their years?

"Do you want to break up? Or should we—"

She composed herself and her thoughts. "It's your decision, Gray."

"No, I want you to decide." His response was almost quick. "I'll respect and do what you want for us."

 _"Well this wasn't what I had in mind,"_ she couldn't help but remark inside her head. "I—I don't know, Gray."

"Lucy..." She had always loved her name on his tongue. It sounded like music, so comforting and deep. His deep voice, sometimes husky even, only made it worse. "Just tell me if you want to continue this or not. Or do you need time?"

She inhaled a sharp breath, blocking out all the noise as she focused on herself. Did she want this? What did she even want? Gray had always been considerate, even before they started dating. He always made her decide the final decision. Whether it be their dinner, their movie marathon, or where they go to, it had been her decision. Of course she refused to make the final decision often which resulted in Gray having to decide for them. She never liked making the final decision so as much as possible, she always asked for others. With Gray, it wasn't possible in most of their time together because he wanted to do what she wanted, which she found sweet of him.

She looked at him, then outside the windows. Thankfully, it was nearing midnight when they met up in the café. They might be ending their relationship or continuing it at the first place they met. She could only be bitter at the irony of it all. On their first meeting, Gray had been flirty and playful. It almost scared her that he was so serious now. Did Gray fear this as well? She wondered but didn't ask. She guessed it was really the moment to decide the best for their already breaking relationship.

She decided. She did not need time.

"I'm sorry but I think things are just not going well for us. It would be best if we..." No. She refused to continue, to finish her statement. It was too painful for her that she got stucked up, her throat choking up with tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She looked down at her lap, feeling the guilt smash into her, and to hide her teary eyes.

Gray hadn't said anything and her heart squeezed at the thought that he might have left already. Blinking a few times, she finally looked up.

"Are you sure?"

It was still her decision. It touched her that he wanted to respect her decision. She didn't know if this broke him as much as it did her, but him letting her make the decision still had an effect on her. She wanted him to leave now. She didn't know when her tears would fall. Guilt in her heart, she nodded. Immediately, her head dropped like her heart did. Back then, her heart would soar in pure joy. _Not today_ , she reminded herself.

She heard Gray take a sharp inhale. It was quiet until he whispered, "Okay."

"Do you want me to leave first or you go first?"

"Please go ahead," she mumbled. It was a brief moment before she heard him shuffle, indicating he was going to leave. She held back a sob as she kept her head.

"Our two years together were great. Good luck with everything, Lucy."

Not even a minute later, the familiar chime of the café that held their moments sounded. It was no doubt that he had already left. She stayed seated and her head still lowered. She wondered how long she stayed there. Ten seconds or ten minutes, she didn't bother because she was about to get up. Her phone abruptly rung with a message, making her stay in her seat. She opened her bag on her lap and took out her phone.

She gasped at the new notification. After reading the message, she hid her face in her hands, tears finally falling, taking note that Gray was not there to see her vulnerable side and that there was no one to comfort her anymore.

His message will always remain in her heart.

* * *

 **Lucy, I'm sorry I'm telling you these through a message but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Please continue reaching your dreams. I promise to buy your novels in the future. I will never forget about you and our time together. Thank you for making me happy. I wish we lasted forever but those only happen in books, right? Find yourself a man who will not be a coward to fight for you, who will not make you cry like I did. I'm sorry you had to go through this. Don't cry, look up and smile. I'm not a loss to you, Lucy. YOU are the biggest loss I ever had in my life.**

 **Goodbye.**

* * *

 **Tantrum Zone:** I think Gray's message broke my heart more. Lol. I don't know what to say about this oneshot becahse I think it was too short and not that great. Asdfghjkl. Huhu. Bye. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and yes, I know I over used the word 'decision'. Sorry. Gihi.

PS. I know, it's short but I could feel their love. Can't you tell they're still in love with each other? Okay, bye.

Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. :)


End file.
